Regresando a la vida
by Dr.Mono93
Summary: Katniss intenta recuperarse de todas las pérdidas que ha sufrido. Regresa al Distrito 12 en donde Peeta y otras personas de su pasado le harán ver, sin darse cuenta, que la vida tiene sentido porque todavía hay alegría y amor en el mundo, aún cuando por momentos se cree incapaz de concebir esos sentimientos por ella misma. Entre el último capítulo de Sinsajo y antes del epílogo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

UN NUEVO PROYECTO

La idea tenía semanas revoloteando en mi cabeza. _Algo para que no sea en vano. Algo para recordar. Algo para honrarlos. Algo que perdure_. Las frases dan vueltas en mi cabeza mientras me siento frente a la chimenea, o desde la reja cuando observo el prado. Mientras camino buscando alguna presa en el bosque. Mientras veo las cicatrices en el cuello de Peeta asomarse por su camiseta. Mientras mi cuerpo yace sobre la cama, inmóvil, con mis ojos abiertos durante esas largas noches en vela. _Algo para que no sea en vano. Algo para recordar. Algo para honrarlos. Algo que perdure._

Un día, finalmente la idea aterriza. Por la mañana, mientras busco si aún quedan flechas en la caja con las viejas cosas que Gale rescató del bombardeo en el 13, lo veo: el libro de plantas de mi familia. Por primera vez desde que llegué me atrevo a hojearlo. Este objeto, junto con el resto de las cosas de la caja (la cazadora de mi papá, la foto de boda de mis padres, los arcos), sobrevivió de alguna forma a todo este lío de la guerra. No sólo eso, el libro sobrevivió a años de miseria mientras estábamos en la Veta y unos cuantos más antes de que mi madre se casara. Y su valor y contenido sigue ahí… imborrable y sin cambios. _Algo para que no sea en vano. Algo para recordar. Algo para honrarlos. Algo que perdure_.

Por un momento olvido que quiero ir a cazar. Me quedó sentada en el piso del pasillo por un rato hasta que finalmente decido sacar todas las cosas de la caja para ponerlas dentro del escritorio del salón. Me quito la cazadora de mi padre y la dejo en mi recámara, junto con las flechas que quedaban. Buttercup sigue todos mis movimientos mientras estoy dentro de la casa. Después salgo al patio lateral para observar las primrose. Esta mañana dos de los arbustos parecen mostrar un nuevo retoño. El olor a pan llega desde la casa de Peeta. Me doy la vuelta y veo que las luces ya están encendidas. Todos los días hornea algo y lo lleva a casa para desayunar.

Peeta. Me pregunto si sus pesadillas lo habrán dejado dormir hoy. Mientras comienza a aparecer el sol matutino pienso en si algún día él podrá llevar una vida normal. Si el daño hecho por todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que pasó no será más grande que su voluntad y fortaleza, que su bondad y ternura. Yo estoy más allá de cualquier reparación pero me pregunto si al menos él, una de las pocas personas que conozco que se merece realmente ser feliz, podrá lograrlo. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que así sea mientras unas lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos.

Regreso al interior de la casa y me siento en la cocina a esperar a la grasienta Sue y a su nieta. Buttercup se sube a mi regazo y comienzo a tararear una canción, sin letra, mientras me mezo ligeramente en la silla.

Por lo tarde, cuando el Dr. Aurelius me llama le comento la idea del libro y sugiere que invite a Peeta a formar parte del proyecto. Me resisto ligeramente ante la idea de presionar a Peeta para que pase tiempo conmigo. No se lo he mencionado al Dr. Aurelius, pero recientemente comenzó a preocuparme la idea de que el estar cerca de mí detone esa parte de Peeta que tanto lo tortura. A pesar de que casi no nos vemos durante el día, lo he visto varias veces quedarse inmóvil, con la vista perdida hasta que de algún modo regresa. Y no sólo eso, temo ante la idea de que alguien tan dañado y roto como yo le perjudique si es que tiene esperanzas de recuperarse.

-Será algo muy beneficioso para ambos, Peeta también necesita una manera de liberar tantos recuerdos y estoy seguro que puede aportar maravillosas ideas para el libro.

Finalmente accedo ante la perspectiva de no tener que compartirle mis temores al Dr. Aurelius.

-En el siguiente tren te enviaré algunas cosas que tal vez te puedan ayudar.- dice antes de que colguemos.

A lo largo del siguiente día observé a Peeta en un intento por encontrar el momento más adecuado para preguntarle. Por la mañana, mientras desayunábamos huevos que la grasienta Sae había preparado para nosotros y su nieta jugaba algún tipo de juego de manos con él. A medio día, cuando lo vi pasar frente a la ventana de la sala en su camino a casa de Haymitch para llevarle algo de comida. Unas horas después, cuando pasé por el pueblo mientras me dirigía al prado a practicar con el arco y él conversaba amablemente con un hombre viejo y le entregaba una caja de sus galletas. El momento no parecía llegar.

Los días pasaron y el tren desde el Capitolio llegó. Abrí la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tenía mi nombre en la tapa. Contenía hojas de pergamino, lápices de colores y pinturas y pinceles. La observé por horas sin poder decidir cómo empezar. Aún no era la hora de cenar pero supe que Sae no tardaría en llegar así que puse de nuevo la tapa y salí por la puerta de la cocina hacia la casa de Peeta. Me detuve en seco a medio camino cuando noté que las luces estaban apagadas.

-¿Me estabas buscando?-preguntó detrás de mí. Su voz me tomó desprevenida y tuve un pequeño sobresalto. Cómo si me hubiera atrapado haciendo algo que no debería.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido después de que volteé y observó mi rostro.

-Sssi…-contesté algo dudosa.

Nos quedamos los dos parados en el patio lateral de mi casa por unos momentos mientras yo miraba alrededor y Peeta buscaba con su mirada mi rostro. Finalmente dijo:

-Bueno, las noches parecen estar menos frías cada día...uno se puede quedar fuera de la casa hasta entrada la noche antes de comenzar a sentir frío…

Intento sonreír ante la idea de que estuviéramos hablando del clima.

-Sí…-me limito a decir otra vez –¿Vas a cenar con nosotras, verdad?-Sue nunca cenaba en mi casa, pero no me atreví a decir la palabra _conmigo_.

-Eh…claro ¿Entramos a esperarla?-pregunta.

-Sí- vuelvo a decir y comienzo a volver sobre mis pasos hasta llegar al pie de los escalones de la entrada de la cocina. Vacilé unos instantes antes de decidir sentarme en el último escalón. Peeta se quedó de pie a 2 metros de mí, observando en dirección contraria a su casa y yo comencé a jugar con las mangas de mi suéter por unos momentos.

-Sabes he estado pensando… mmm…si te gustaría ayudarme en algo- me las arreglé para decir al tiempo que lo miraba a la cara. Hacía mucho que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Cientos de recuerdos emergían cuando lo hacía, la mayoría de ellos acompañados por la sensación de angustia y desesperación, aunque otros estaban cargados de ternura, alivio…seguridad, pero en momentos como estos me sentía más bien avergonzada. Me costaba trabajo pensar con claridad, así que no sabía si era porque no había sabido corresponder a tiempo los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por mí o porque aún tenía la leve sensación de haberme aprovechado de esos sentimientos o porque me sentía culpable por haber hecho que lo torturaran de la forma en que lo hicieron…o porque estaba atrapado aquí conmigo en el distrito 12.

-Seguro. Dime.- contestó con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

Pasé saliva. ¿Qué tal si decía que no? ¿Qué tal si mis temores no estaban infundados y en realidad él no creía que era bueno que conviviéramos más tiempo? Era consciente de que pasábamos parte del día en compañía del otro, pero siempre había alguien de por medio. Pensándolo bien, no habíamos vuelto a estar solos desde aquella vez en el cuarto, cuando aún creía que yo era una mutto y aún así, había gente observándonos a través del espejo_. _¿En verdad había pasado tanto tiempo?

-Ayer hablé con el Dr. Aurelius y le comenté acerca de una idea que tengo. Verás…-cerré los ojos buscando la mejor manera de explicarle a Peeta los sentimientos que tenía. La necesidad apremiante que tenía por evitar que todas las cosas buenas de las personas que habían muerto se esfumaran de mi memoria ¿Cómo explicarle que tenía miedo de que el cariño que hubo en el beso que la mentora de Fannick le había dado en señal de despedida en la arena se escapara? ¿De que olvidara la sonrisa tímida y a la vez alentadora de Cinna? ¿La sonrisa sincera de Rue? Mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. –Es que pensé en que debería hacer algo para que de alguna forma, toda esa gente, Peeta…todos los que han muerto…yo sólo no quiero que se me olviden- Me mordí el labio y miré hacia la casa de Haymitch.

Ambos nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio. Peeta fue el primero que habló.

-Me pregunto si él aún los recuerda- dijo observando en dirección a la casa de Haymitch.

-Algún día me habló de ellos: su familia…su novia- dije cuando supe de lo que hablaba.

-Bueno, es obvio que a ellos sí los recuerda. Precisamente por eso bebe ¿no? Para olvidar. Pero no me refería a ellos, sino a los otros como nosotros. Los otros tributos a los que tuvo que ver cómo año tras año eran aniquilados.- Giró su rostro hacia el mío- Entiendo por qué siente la necesidad de olvidar pero también entiendo por qué no deberían ser olvidados.

Por supuesto que él lo entendía. Sin necesidad de mayor explicación. Él, más que ninguna otra persona, con esa bondad tan característica de él. Por supuesto que tampoco quería que todo lo bueno de las personas fuera olvidado, que todos sus recuerdos buenos no se desvanecieran y que triunfaran contra todo lo malo que nos tortura día tras día.

-Sí, por eso se me ocurrió que podía hacer algo parecido al libro de…mi familia- no me atreví a decir de "mamá y Prim"- Pero en lugar de plantas serían rostros y en lugar de remedios serían recuerdos…-me las arreglé para decir con la esperanza de que comprendiera de lo que hablaba- El Dr. Aurelius pensó que sería buena idea que también tu aportaras algo…-agregué defensivamente, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Peeta pues no quería que pensara que yo buscaba alguna forma de forzarlo a pasar tiempo conmigo ¿Era duda, desconfianza?

Peeta se tomó unos momentos antes de contestar, mirándome a los ojos, y finalmente contestó.

-Es una gran idea Katniss. Me encantaría ayudar. Yo también tengo cosas que vale la pena no olvidar- dijo seriamente mirando su zapato que en ese momento estaba sobre el primer escalón.

Sonreí en mi mente ante la idea de lo que Peeta pudiera aportar desde su cálido punto de vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Era el cuarto día consecutivo en que trabajábamos en el libro. Ambos acordamos que debía incluir la fotografía de la persona, simplemente porque había muchos recuerdos que eran sólo rasgos físicos y aún así, importantes. Después sólo escribiríamos lo que sintiéramos que era correcto.

Empezamos por Rue. En mi mente, sus recuerdos se entremezclan con los de Prim pero simplemente no puedo iniciar con ella, es demasiado pronto y aún siento una opresión en el pecho que me quita la respiración cada vez que la recuerdo. Peeta estuvo de acuerdo en que iniciar con Rue parecía lo más adecuado y para el día de hoy ya tenía un bosquejo de cuando estábamos en la sala de entrenamiento y otro más en la arena, colgando de una rama con ambos brazos y sonriendo. El Dr. Aurelios amablemente había accedido a conseguirnos fotografías de quienes habían sido tributos, algo relativamente fácil porque habían salido en televisión. Le pedí que por favor incluyera en la lista a Portia y su equipo y, por supuesto, a Cinna.

Los últimos tres días había estado escribiendo lenta y cuidadosamente no sólo la descripción del rostro de Rue, con sus ojos y su sonrisa tan cálidos, sino también el calor que invadía mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella. Describí lo maravillosa y lista que fue en la arena y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr mientras lo hacía. No conocía a nadie que supiera música así que no pude agregar las notas de la canción que ella me enseñó, pero con la ayuda de los recuerdos de Peeta durante el tour de la victoria, describimos a su familia. Después, pacientemente, Peeta decoró cada una de las hojas con las flores silvestres con las que la adorné cuando murió. La caja con fotografías había llegado ese día así que pegamos su foto (del día de las entrevistas, donde utilizó un vestido muy bonito) a una hoja en la que Peeta pintó una flor especialmente grande y detallada en una de las esquinas inferiores. Esta hoja fue la que quedó encima de la pila que representaba nuestro pequeño homenaje a su corta vida.

Era entrada la noche cuando terminamos. Exhausta, mental y físicamente (ese día había ido a cazar), me quedé sentada en la mesa de la cocina, viendo hacia la sala. Escuché suspirar a Peeta.

-Se siente bien-dijo mirando hacia la pila de hojas.

Intenté sonreír ante el hecho de que él pudiera decir eso, que se siente _bien_. No pude contestar lo mismo pero sí sentía algo de liberación. Quedarme sentada sin hacer nada había hecho que creciera en mí una especie de desesperación e impotencia distinta a la desolación y tristeza que sentía todos los días desde que Prim había muerto. Pero escuchar a Peeta decir que algo lo hacía sentirse bien me dio algo de esperanza: tal vez Peeta sí pudiera repararse después de todo. Tal vez él sí tenía la oportunidad de deshacerse de este estupor que a mí me mantenía muerta en vida.

-Ahora todos sabrán lo buena y cariñosa que fue-dijo con sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y mirando a través de la ventana que daba al patio trasero.

-Sí- me limité a contestar mientras Buttercup se acercaba a mis piernas, probablemente tanteando el terreno para saber si finalmente podía saltar a mi regazo.

Abrí mis brazos en señal de aprobación y después de saltar se acurrucó y cerró los ojos mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

-No sabía que te habías tomado tanto tiempo con Rue… Me refiero a después de que murió-dijo Peeta volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

-Supongo que las imágenes nunca llegaron al público -contesté mientras recordaba si alguna vez había discutido con él sobre el tema- ¿Sabías lo de las flores?-le pregunté mientras desviaba mi mirada de Buttercup hacia él.

-Haymitch me lo dijo pero no me había detenido a pensar en el tiempo que te había tomado colectarlas y lo expuesta que pudiste haber estado mientras lo hacías. Estabas distraída, con la guardia abajo…-dijo mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ventana.

-No lo pensé en ese momento…-le contesté mirando hacia un punto de la mesa. Dudé por unos segundos antes de continuar - Acababa de matar al chico del distrito 5 y creo que estaba como en un estado de shock…realmente no lo pensé hasta que terminé…-le dije y reanudé mis caricias hacia Buttercup.

Peeta suspiró de nuevo y regresó su mirada hacia mí.

-Será mejor que me vaya- anunció Peeta. Algo en su comentario me hizo reaccionar.

-Oh-contesté lentamente mientras él se levantaba de la mesa y yo recordaba que tenía por delante una noche llena de perturbaciones, pesadillas y poco descanso- Gracias por tu ayuda- me las arreglé para decirle cuando alcanzó la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el patio trasero.

-De nada. ¿Continuamos mañana?

-Sí-contesté mientras me ponía de pie con Buttercup en mis brazos.

-Buenas noches, Katniss.

-Buenas noches, Peeta.

Me quedé de pie en la cocina pensando en si podría dormir hoy en mi recámara o mejor debería quedarme en el sofá, esperando a que las llamas de la chimenea me distrajeran un poco antes de quedarme dormida. Me dirigí a la sala en penumbras y comencé a sentir las consecuencias de la partida de Peeta. Su compañía no atenuaba el vacío que sentía todas las noches desde que había llegado del Capitolio, al contrario, los últimos 3 días que habíamos pasado juntos parecían haberla intensificado, algo muy distinto a lo que Sae la grasienta y su sobrina provocaban al marcharse. Probablemente porque no comparto con ellas una actividad tan desgastante que expone cada emoción dolorosa que albergo y que me deja exhausta y vulnerable.

Comencé a encender la chimenea y me quedé en cuclillas esperando a que las llamas se intensificaran. Buttercup estuvo dando vueltas detrás de mí, ronroneando. Me senté en el sillón y me cubrí con una manta mientras observaba el fuego. Mi mente regresa a Rue. Su recuerdo siempre me hace llorar pero, extrañamente, en este momento no. Tal vez es el cansancio o tal vez las lágrimas se me han acabado por hoy. Cierro los ojos y veo su rostro observándome desde el árbol, señalando hacia el nido de las rastrevíspulas. Sus brazos rodeándome antes de quedarse dormida. Las lágrimas no llegan. Volteo en dirección a la cocina y un pensamiento repentino llega a mí. Formulo la frase con la duda arraigada en cada fibra de mí ser: _tal vez… tal vez encuentre algo de consuelo con ese libro._

Despierto con un sobresalto y descubro que estoy empapada de sudor. El fuego aún está encendido así que no debe haber pasado mucho tiempo después de quedarme dormida. La sala se siente algo sofocada así que me levanto y abro una de las ventanas. Después disperso los troncos que están quemándose para que el fuego se apague. Reflexiono un momento en que el verano está cada vez más cerca y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la muerte de Prim. Regreso al sillón y comienzo a recordar la pesadilla que tuve momentos antes. Antes de los muttos y una visión de Snow a punto de prenderle fuego a Rue (que fue lo que me hizo despertar), soñé con flores. Blancas con el centro amarillo y algunas de color miel con el centro café. Mientras me recuesto en el sillón intento recordar cuándo fue la última vez que no tuve pesadillas. Mi mente viaja a la noche en el tren durante el Tour de la Victoria, con Peeta. Y luego recuerdo a Effie al día siguiente y como Cinna y el equipo se hicieron cargo de mí. Cinna…su mirada cariñosa, su voz tan segura dándome ánimos…No, hoy no puedo, estoy tan cansada de llorar. Su rostro es lo último que recuerdo antes de entregarme por completo a las pesadillas de esa noche.

Al día siguiente sugerí que trabajáramos en Cinna. Peeta estuvo de acuerdo y comencé escribiendo la manera en que me hizo sentir cómoda desde el día en que lo conocí y cuán importante fue para mí contar con su apoyo. Quise mencionar de alguna forma la magia que hacía con algo de tela y su visión pero lo único que se me ocurría era describir los atuendos que había hecho para mí. Descubrí que yo no era tan hábil con las palabras como Peeta con las pinturas pues todo intento de descripción no le hacía justicia al talento que caracterizaba a Cinna; desde lo que usamos el día de la inauguración de los primeros juegos y las repercusiones que eso tuvo, pasando por el atuendo elegido para la entrevista después de que ganamos para dar una impresión más inocente y por supuesto, mi traje de cuando me convertí en el Sinsajo.

Mi frustración se extendió durante los 2 primeros días hasta que Peeta llevó una serie de dibujos a color que incluían varios de los atuendos que alguna vez había usado: el vestido largo rosa pálido que usé en el tour de la victoria cuando visitamos el distrito 11, el traje del día que iniciamos el tour, incluso el vestido amarillo del día de la entrevista después de los primeros juegos y, sorprendentemente, también mi vestido de novia, dibujado con mucho cuidado pero en blanco y negro y, por supuesto, también el de sinsajo que estaba por debajo. Pero ninguno me asombró tanto como el del día de la inauguración de los primeros juegos. No sólo los colores eran vivos y llamativos, sino que era el único de los dibujos que era un retrato. Una chica con el cabello recogido en una trenza de lado con un tocado en llamas sobre un fondo de colores me estaba mirando. Estoy vestida de negro y se pueden ver los broches que sostienen la capa que también está en llamas.

Viene a mi mente la escena en que Peeta y yo bajamos de los carros y la expresión en su rostro al decir que las llamas me sentaban bien. Volteé a verlo en la silla frente a mí, con la mirada concentrada en un dibujo a lápiz de Portia. Ahora sé que la dulzura que sus ojos emanaban ese día era sincera y que, por el contrario, el beso que yo le di en la mejilla no era más que una charada. Una gota de sudor le recorría la cien del lado derecho por el esfuerzo al dibujar. Decir p_erdón_ es mi primer impulso, pero la palabra simplemente no sale.

Acomodo con cuidado los dibujos y, finalmente, sin poder contener las lágrimas, escribo lo valiente que fue Cinna al apoyarme, lo mucho que lo extraño y lo agradecida que siempre estaré por su cariño y amistad. Por la noche, sueño que sus párpados dorados pasan al rojo vivo en un segundo, mientras sus manos llenas de póstulas y ampollas intentan coser un trozo de tela. Despierto en mi recámara gritando en medio de la noche.

Pero los días continúan avanzando y seguimos trabajando.

La siguiente fue Portia. Peeta hace un dibujo especialmente bonito lleno de colores en el que ella está sonriendo y me entrega un trozo de papel con lo que le gustaría que estuviera escrito en el libro. Con sumo cuidado, transcribo las frases de aliento que Peeta recibió de Portia y las lágrimas comienzan a correr cuando me entero de que Portia fue la responsable de que Peeta pudiera recuperarse por completo de lo de su pierna. Portia no sólo convenció al fisioterapeuta que atendió a Peeta de que le asignara ejercicios para llevar a casa, sino que, además, le llamaba todos los días para asegurarse de que los hiciera.

-Casi me hizo creer que era guapo-dijo Peeta cuando notó que había terminado de transcribir lo que me había dado.

Me quedo unos segundos (¿o fueron unos minutos?) contemplando su rostro mientras él relee lo que transcribí. Sus ojos azules, el tono dorado opaco de su cabello, el perfil de su nariz, la forma de sus orejas, la cicatriz de quemadura que le asoma por el cuello y la que tiene cerca de la sien…

-Lo eres- le digo casi sin pensar. Desvío inmediatamente la mirada hacia las hojas que tiene frente a él. Por el rabillo del ojo noto que un leve sonrisa se asoma por la comisura de su boca.

-Sí, eso fue lo que ella me contestó cuando – Peeta se interrumpe en medio de la frase y de nuevo regresa a contemplar el libro.

Sin previo aviso se pone de pie, de espaldas a mí, mientras se sostiene del respaldo de la silla con la mano izquierda. Me pongo nerviosa inmediatamente y eso me paraliza. Sostengo la respiración mientras veo como sus brazos comienzan a temblar ligeramente y mantiene baja su cabeza. Comprendo que está teniendo un episodio y sostengo la respiración mientras escucho que la de él se acelera. No sé si quedarme sentada sin moverme para evitar hacer algún ruido que lo perturbe o si es mejor que no esté cerca de él. Sin embargo, me quedo, simplemente para saber si va a estar bien, aunque no me atrevo a mover un músculo. Unos segundos después, escucho como su respiración se normaliza poco a poco y entonces suelta el respaldo de la silla para llevarse ambas manos al rostro. Lentamente se da la vuelta y cuando me ve, durante un breve segundo la sorpresa atraviesa su rostro.

-Perdón-le digo inmediatamente- no supe qué hacer pero no quise molestarte- no me atreví a preguntarle si se sentía bien porque era obvio que estos lapsos nunca podrían relacionarse a "estar bien".

-Sí, perdón por eso, yo…todavía pasa-

-No te disculpes, Peeta. Por favor, jamás tendrás que disculparte por ello. No conmigo- es lo único que puedo decir antes de que la garganta se me cierre a causa de las ganas que tengo de llorar. Avergonzada y con una inmensa sensación de culpa debido a que Peeta sufre de estos episodios, regreso mi mirada hacia las hojas de la mesa.

- Está bien. Estoy bien, es sólo…sé que no mataste a Portia y al equipo de preparación porque vi el video de su ejecución transmitido a nivel nacional…-

Me quedo en silencio mientras escucho lo que me tiene que decir. Peeta sigue de pie pero ahora tiene ambas manos sobre el respaldo de la silla y mira fijamente un punto de la mesa.

-Los torturaste ¿Real o no real?

No pude decidir si me sorprendía o no que Peeta aún utilizara el juego que Jackson había inventado para ayudarlo a que distinguiera sus propios recuerdos de los impuestos por el Capitolio.

-No real-contesto sin dudar.

-Ya lo sabía, sólo quería escucharte a ti decirlo-

Peeta se queda de pie unos instantes y por primera vez, me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara. Parece estarse debatiendo internamente pero al final toma una gran bocanada de aire y se sienta de nuevo en la misma silla en donde había estado, a mi derecha.

Con un último dibujo a lápiz del equipo de preparación, una hoja con la palabra "Gracias" decorada cuidadosamente por Peeta y más lágrimas de parte de ambos, terminamos.

Era de madrugada cuando Peeta anunció que se iba a casa. Pero antes, me dirigió unas últimas palabras desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y dándome la espalda:

-Le dijiste a Portia que no importaba lo que hiciera, yo nunca sería como Gale ¿Real o no real?

La pregunta me toma desprevenida. Por supuesto que jamás había dicho algo parecido y si lo pensaba un poco, tampoco lo habría deseado nunca, menos ahora que vivo todos los días con las consecuencias del carácter tan explosivo de Gale. Entiendo que si Portia está relacionada con esto, Peeta sólo puede estarse refiriendo al aspecto físico. Nunca me había preguntado qué tipo de rasgos me parecían atractivos en los chicos así que no podía decir si alguien encajaba con mis ideales. Pero recordando la mirada tan tierna de Peeta con sus ojos tan azules, sus rizos rubios y sus brazos fuertes, lo único que se me ocurre es por qué alguien habría de querer algo diferente.

-No, jamás dije eso- contesto.

-Ok…Buenas noches, Katniss- y cerró la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, una disculpa. Admito que me había dado por vencida con la historia aunque, por los reviews que recibií, sabía que tenía potencial. Desafortunadamente soy adulta, así que las obligaciones del mundo real estaba antes que continuar con esto, algo que de verdad requiere mucho trabajo para que quede bonito y se pueda disfrutar.

Un anuncio: He decidido que es mejor dejar los capítulos un poco más breves para no tardar tanto en actualizar la historia y obligarme a ser más directa. Espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 3

Un paso adelante

La nieta de Sae la grasienta me despertó tocándome el rostro. Cuando abro los ojos, los de ella están a escasos centímetros de los míos, pero después del pequeño sobresalto inicial, su sonrisa me tranquiliza.

-¿Katniss?-dice Sae mientras se asoma a la sala- Buenos días, chica. Dormiste de nuevo aquí ¿ah? Ven Sus- y su nieta corre hacia ella.

Me incorporo mientras siento un ligero dolor en la espalda. La cabeza me duele y siento los ojos hinchados. Me estiro y luego comienzo a darme un ligero masaje por debajo de la camiseta a la altura de la cintura para intentar aliviar algo de la molestia. Siento las cicatrices que cubren parte de mi espalda y en arco reflejo, retiro la mano.

Comienzo a recordar las pesadillas que tuve la noche anterior en donde hubo mutos y rosas con olor a sangre y dolorosos recuerdos de Prim. Siento cansancio además de la usual tristeza de todos los días pero hay algo más que no logro ubicar. Miro a mí alrededor sin saber qué es lo que estoy buscando, pero me detengo en la mesita de noche junto al sofá. Sobre ella está la pila de hojas sobre las que hemos estado trabajando Peeta y yo las últimas 2 semanas, algunas veces podemos terminar la sección de una persona e días, pero en otras ocasiones no podemos in iniciar, como con Prim y el papá de Peeta. En esos días malos, cuando el dolor de la pérdida parece superarnos, las ganas de darme por vencida me invaden, pero sé que no puedo. No después de lo que ellos tuvieron que vivir, no después de lo que yo tuve que vivir. Aún así, no dejo de preguntarme: ¿Cuándo terminaremos? ¿Cuándo acabará esta rutina de estar repasando todos los detalles hermosos de estas personas que al mismo tiempo nos hacen lamentar aún más su muerte?

Tal vez no sé exactamente qué es este sentimiento, pero sí sé lo que no es: estupor. Ese horrible sentimiento de indiferencia, ese vacío que ni cazar, ni las largas sesiones con el Dr. Aurelios, ni las muestras de cariño o las llamadas de mi madre podrían llenar, parece finalmente ir menguando. Lo entiendo ahora porque sé que debo levantarme a lavarme la cara y cambiarme la camiseta (como Sue me ha insistido durante los últimos meses) porque después del desayuno, Peeta y yo trabajaremos en el libro. Un libro que se tiene que acabar. Y entonces me doy cuenta de la simplicidad del asunto. Mi estupor ha sido reemplazado por un propósito: Terminar el libro. Lo que sea que provoque en mí lo averiguaré después, sólo sé que debo acabarlo, sin importar cuán doloroso, frustrante o agotador sea, se lo debemos a todos ellos…

Los ruidos de la cocina me distraen de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta que el olor a tocino hace que me gruñe el estómago.

Me dirijo hacia el baño de mi dormitorio en donde me lavo la cara, los dientes y me cambio la camiseta. Cuando bajo a la cocina, Peeta está sentado en la mesa con Sus pegada a su pierna artificial.

-…invirtiendo muchos recursos en la reconstrucción también del Capitolio. Buenos días, Katniss-dice Peeta sonriendo levemente.

Me limito a contestar el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza mientras tomo asiento lentamente para evitar que me dé otro pinchazo de dolor en la espalda. Buttercup se acerca a saludarme mientras Sue coloca 2 platos con huevo y tocino en la mesa y Peeta saca del refrigerador la mantequilla. El olor del tocino y el pan recién horneado que trajo Peeta provocan que se me haga agua la boca.

-Gracias- le digo a Sue al tiempo que Buttercup salta de mi regazo hacia el suelo.

Sue se da la vuelta inmediatamente para verme a la cara y me observa con ojos sorprendidos desde la estufa. Miro a Peeta y se encuentra de pie, inmóvil, con la mano izquierda sobre el respaldo de la silla donde usualmente se sienta y la mantequilla en la otra, también con cara de sorpresa. Ambos intercambian una mirada de soslayo rápida, pero antes de que pueda preguntarles qué es lo que les pasa, Sus se adelanta.

-Habló. Nnn-a-nnn-a, habló.- le dice a Sue desde el piso de linóleo donde está de rodillas jugando con un caballo de madera.

-Sí, mi niña, sigue jugando- le contesta Sue mientras se da la vuelta de nuevo para comenzar a guardar ingredientes.

Peeta se sienta mientras sonríe ligeramente. Quiero preguntarle _¿Qué? _pero Buttercup me distrae con sus ronroneos en mis piernas. Cuando presto atención de nuevo a la mesa, Peeta me ofrece la mitad de un pan al que le ha untado mantequilla. El asomo de sonrisa sigue ahí. Lo tomo, no sin antes vacilar por unos segundos y lo observo mientras toma la segunda mitad y le pone también mantequilla, sólo que ésta vez se lo da a Sus, quien se había acercado sigilosamente a su lado. Después Sue nos recuerda que por la tarde llegará tren del Capitolio y la mañana transcurre igual que las demás, excepto que Sue está más animada de lo normal. Nuestra pequeña rutina se rompe cuando al despedirse, Sue le da la vuelta a la mesa para acercarse a mí y darme un abrazo incómodo pues yo estoy aún sentada, ella continua de pie y yo no hago nada con mis brazos excepto dejarlos en mi regazo, todo esto sin decirnos una sola palabra. Después de un par de segundos me da unas palmadas algo toscas en la espalda y se va, con Sus detrás de ella enviándole besos a Peeta y diciéndole adiós.

Me quedé pasmada por unos segundos.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué Sae hizo eso?- le pregunté a Peeta mientras me ponía de pie con la intención de ir a la sala a recoger el material del libro.

-Bueno- dijo mirándome a los ojos-…hasta hace media hora yo era el único que te había escuchado hablar desde que regresaste del Capitolio-

La frase se quedó flotando el aire.

No podía ser cierto. Estaba segura de que ya había hablado con otras personas antes. Tal vez no los primeros días, pero seguramente en las siguientes semanas cuando comencé a ir a cazar. El primer día un señor me dejó subirme a la carreta donde transportaba carbón porque estaba muy cansada para llegar a casa por mí misma. Seguramente se lo pedí…No, él se ofreció. Pero al menos se lo agradecí ¿Cierto? No, creo que no lo hice. ¿Qué hay de la gente en el nuevo sitio donde está el mercado? Había pocas personas pero la mayoría me saludaban, al menos con un gesto de la cabeza ¿Alguna vez he conversado con alguno de ellos? Creo que no. Generalmente me limito a llegar a la mesa de Sue a darle lo que cacé, prácticamente no hay nada que ver en estos días así que no hay distracciones que me hagan desviarme.

Peeta ahora observa sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Yo volteo hacia la ventana y trato de recordar con qué otras personas he tenido contacto desde que llegué. El recuerdo de Haymitch aparece de la nada e intento pensar en las primeras semanas que estuve en la casa. Sus visitas solían ser frecuentes, siempre intentando convencerme de hablar con el Dr. Aureliuss, con mi madre o con él. Seguramente con él sí hablé.

-No es posible- le digo finalmente a Peta después de unos momentos ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? Y antes de que pueda contestar algo me dirijo hacia la puerta y le digo- Voy a visitar a Haymitch.

El sol matinal me deslumbra un poco mientras me dirijo en dirección opuesta a la casa de Peeta por el jardín trasero de la casa. Espero que la puerta del mosquitero azote pero el ruido nunca llega. En lugar de eso, escucho la voz de Peeta.

-No va a estar despierto… pero alimenta a los gansos por mí ¿quieres?-

Respondo con un gesto de la mano sin si quiera voltear a verlo. Me siento ligeramente irritada conmigo misma ¿De verdad no había dicho una palabra en todo este tiempo hasta que llegó Peeta?


End file.
